Salazar
by Lily Jem
Summary: Seul au milieu du parc de Poudlard, Salazar Serpentard pense. La Chambre des Secrets est achevée, il est temps de partir.


Bonjour :)

J'avais envie d'écrire sur Salazar depuis un petit moment, après avoir lu "From past, with love" (que je vous recommande vivement) ou ce personnage a un caractère vraiment différent. Voici donc ma modeste contribution au Mythe, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je n'ai aucun droit dessus et ne perçoit aucun argent.

Bonne lecture !

 ** _oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_**

Il y avait le château, grand, puissant, majestueux, dont les tours le surplombaient avec arrogance. Chaque couloir était orné de statues, d'armures et de tableaux que le temps, la patience et les différents directeurs compléteraient. Il aimait l'édifice, mais le parc avait sa préférence. D'abord parce qu'il ressemblait toujours plus à une vague étendue sauvage qu'à un jardin, même après avoir été tondu, nettoyé et arrangé, ensuite parce qu'il regorgeait de créatures et de plantes inattendues qu'il pouvait observer et étudier. C'était peut-être un peu dangereux pour les élèves, mais la plupart des animaux vivaient dans la Forêt et l'accès leur en était interdit. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'y aller, bien évidemment, mais c'était là tout l'intérêt de la chose.

Le château et le parc, donc. Son métier aussi, l'enseignement avait toujours été sa passion et il l'exerçait avec brio. Ses élèves l'adoraient et il le leur rendait bien malgré toutes leurs frasques. Les autres s'en arrachaient les cheveux pendant que lui riait. Ou, du moins, c'était ainsi que les choses se passaient avant. Au début. Quand tout allait... bien.

Il ne savait pas exactement quand tout cela avait commencé. Quand il avait commencé à perdre pieds, quand sa vie avait commencé à partir en fumée.

Quand il avait vu Helga embrasser Godric ?

Quand il avait appris pour l'assassinat de sa jeune soeur ?

Quand il avait vu Helga pleurer ?

Quand il avait vu Rowena embrasser Godric ?

Quand il avait convaincu Helga de rester au lieu de partir avec elle ?

Quand il avait vu Rowena pleurer ?

Quand Godric avait annoncé qu'ils devaient partir à la recherche d'enfants moldus pour leur enseigner la magie ?

Il n'avait pas pu.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas, maintenant, seul au milieu du parc environnant le château qu'ils avaient construits tous les quatre quand ils étaient encore amis -que ce mot lui brûlait les lèvres, à présent ! Godric et ses airs de chevalier de la lumière n'était rien de plus qu'un coureur de jupons invétéré qui se fichaient des conséquences, tant que personne ne l'obligeait à se marier. Rowena, avec ses grands principes, n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à trahir sa meilleure amie pour un homme qui ne voulait même pas d'elle. Helga, son Helga, était tellement confiante, tellement naïve ! Qu'elle avait succombé aux mêmes charmes, aux mêmes attraits sans réfléchir et sans l'écouter, lui.

Helga avait été éperduement amoureuse de Godric depuis leur première rencontre. Godric, bien sûr, le savait. Il avait essayé de la retenir, mais que pouvait-il faire, lui, l'ami ? Il l'avait prévenue : la promiscuité faisait naître des sentiments qui ne dureraient peut-être pas dans un autre contexte. Il avait essayé de l'aider.

Mais ce que l'Histoire retiendrait, ce qui serait écrit dans les livres, c'était que Salazar Serpentard était un mage noir cruel et insensible qui considérait les Moldus comme de la vermine et les sang-mêlés comme des esclaves. Personne me se souviendrait que sa petite soeur avait été assassinée par une bande de Moldus apeurés. Personne ne raconterait qu'il était resté tétanisé dans sa chambre pendant des semaines après l'enterrement, incapable de bouger ou de parler, incapable d'éteindre les bougies qui brûlaient même la nuit.

Personne ne saurait jamais qu'il était toujours tellement effrayé qu'il avait inventé et mis en place le sortilège Repousse-Moldus.

Cela serait porté au crédit de Rowena.

Personne ne lirait à son sujet qu'il avait toujours adoré les chimères et en avait élevé une dans la cours du chateau.

Cela serait porté au crédit de Godric.

Personne ne pourrait même imaginer qu'il aurait volontiers accueillis tous les enfants sorciers du monde, peu importe leur sang, n'eut été la terreur de voir débarquer le reste de leur famille avec piques, fourches et torches.

Alors non, il ne pouvait pas, lui, Salazar Serpentard, accepter l'idée de Godric. Au-delà même de la peur viscérale dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire, le soutenir revenait à pardonner, pire ! A cautionner ce qu'il avait fait. À Helga, Rowena et toutes les autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce pourrait être drôle, dans mille ans, d'assister à la révélation des héritiers. Il y aurait sans doute une centaine de Gryffondor, peut-être quelques Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Il n'était pas sûr pour sa propre lignée.

Un soupir lui échappa.

Il était temps. Il lui fallait profiter de l'absence des trois autres pour finir les protections de la Chambre et effacer l'entrée. Le basilic y était déjà, installé confortablement dans un nid constitué de vieilles robes, devant la cheminée de la bibliothèque. Il devrait vivre assez longtemps pour protéger ses recherches et ses mémoires; après quoi, ses héritiers, ou au moins les sorciers Fourchelang, pourraient y accéder et poursuivre son oeuvre. Il y avait encore tant à découvrir, à créer ! Mais pas tant que quelqu'un se souviendrait de lui pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Pas tant que Godric Gryffondor, que son nom soit maudis trois fois, était encore en vie.

Il aurait pu le tuer.

Maquiller le meurtre en accident, si facilement imaginable quand on connaissait la témérité du personnage, et continuer avec les deux femmes. Elles auraient pleuré, bien sûr, mais seulement pour un temps. Ensuite, tout le monde aurait repris les cours, ils auraient trouvé un remplaçant pour l'astronomie et la divination, et tout le monde aurait continué sa vie. Au lieu de cela, il avait construit une chambre secrète à l'insu de tous et les cours de métamorphose et d'études des animaux magiques ne seraient plus assurés. Son basilic tuerait quiconque possédant le sang de Godric essaierait d'entrer et ses carnets de recherches ressemblaient plus au journal intime d'une adolescente de treize ans mal dans sa peau qu'aux travaux d'un éminent sorcier.

C'était ainsi.

Il continuerait à surveiller le château de loin, bien sûr. Il regarderait les choses évoluer -sans lui. Il ferait croire au monde qu'il avait disparu mais ne serait jamais trop éloigné de cet endroit, jamais trop d'Helga, jamais trop de ses élèves, jamais trop de sa maison.

Et peut-être qu'un jour quelqu'un chercherait, au-delà de la Légende, qui était l'Homme.


End file.
